Veronica Moore
Veronica Moore Biography Veronica is a two time Tony Award winner, who wants to change her image using Derek's help. Chemistry Veronica is performing Spotlight with Derek and Marley in audience. After the show, Derek and she met on her dressing-room; she met Marley for the very first time and gives her an advice. She is cocktail party when is create a tension, then She and Marley perform Take Me or Leave Me with the love from everyone. Wolves, Love and Kisses..Oh My! She calls Derek to meet her. Derek goes to her place when she is singing I Look To You after she tell him she’s gotten one of the producers from The Wiz to meet him, they combine to met at Bombshell rehearsal. She is with The Wiz’s producers with her and they watch the production of Herculese. After all she gives up to The Wiz and want do her own show with a new side of her and ask Derek to direct it. Peblicity The episode begins with the song Try a Little Tenderness sing by Veronica and also a montage with all the character. After the performing Derek criticizes her about the choice that she made at that song, she insist saying that is her sign, but agree with him after all. When her mother, Ruthie, is introduced having a disagreement with Derek. Lola turn up in Veronica’s rehearsal and they look know each other from old times. She and Lola are having lunch when Veronica asking the reason for Lola has been date Derek, she explains. Ivy also says to her take an advice that Derek give to her. During the rehearsal Veronica is singing another version of Try a Little Tenderness and she does not seem have enjoy it. Minutes before the her concert she is readying to get in the stage when she mother advising her how do her own thing, when Veronica be irritate with her mother interference so she took her mother down. Ruthie criticize the dress, thing that was Derek idea, but she reveal that was hers. She perform Ain't No Way, making Jake and Stephen proud of themselves, after the performance she bring the both onstage. Justifying Love Part 2 Veronica appears in the audience as she notice that Marley is missing and she goes finding her and finds her in the roof as she talks to her to convince her to move on and be with Jake and she apologized to Marley about no accepting her idea for her concert and they maked up. Later, Veronica performs I'll Stand By You. Songs Solos Season One: Song hbdh.jpg|Spotlight (Chemistry)|link=Spotlight Song ebhd.jpg|I Look To You (Wolves, Love, Kisses..Oh My!)|link=I Look To You Song wnbhnd.jpg|Try a Little Tenderness (Peblicity)|link=Try a Little Tenderness Song hbdcv.png|Ain't No Way (Peblicity)|link=Ain't No Way Song bdhc.PNG|I'll Stand By You (Justifying Love Part 2)|link=I'll Stand By You Duets Season One: Song dubnhc.png|Take Me or Leave Me (Marley Rose-Brewster) (Chemistry)|link=Take Me or Leave Me Category:Character Category:Season 1